When She Cries
by CallieMackMitchell1313
Summary: Each chapter will talk about abuse or something that happened to Callie in her previous foster homes.
1. Chapter 1

"Go ahead and get in the shower Callie, I will get the towels out of the dryer and bring one up for you."

Callie shook her head, grabbing her pajamas out of the dresser. It had been a long day and Callie just wanted to take a nice warm shower and curl up in bed, underneath her warm, soft blankets.

Callie was lost in thought, as she tuned the water on and stepped into the shower forgetting to make sure the water had warmed up first. When the water hit her back, she jumped in surprise. The water was ice cold, she had accidentally turned the faucet the wrong way.

Callie went to turn the nob so that the water would heat up, but she was hit with a wave of anxiety as she started to flashback to one of her previous foster homes when her and Jude where little.

She has only been staying with the Fosters for a week. She already had a strong connection with them and that scared her. It's a terrifying experience for a young girl, who doesn't even remember what it feels like to be loved. It's a war going on inside of her head, debating whether or not to let them in and let them love her. Yeah, they seemed nice, but so had everyone else and all that ever ended up happening was Callie getting hurt, and breaking a little more inside every time.

All of the thoughts running through her head, started triggering her anxiety.

Callie sat on the bathtub floor, in the corner, with her knees puled tightly to her chest. She started rocking back and forth, as her mind filled with flash backs. She missed Stef knocking on the door.

Stef walked into the bathroom after getting no answer. "Callie sweets I brought you a towel I'm going to put it on the counter." No reply.

"Callie, are you ok?"

Stef began to worry when she was still getting no answer, she pulled the shower curtain open.

"Oh, Callie Baby" Stef quickly turned the water of and knelled on the floor. "Callie love, what's wrong?" Stef got no reply so she gently shook Callie's shoulder.

"No I'm sorry I won't do it again."

"Hey, hey Callie look at me baby, it's ok, you're ok.

Callie looked up, with tears falling down her cheek. "I'm sorry"

"There's nothing to be sorry for Callie."

After a few minutes of trying to consult Callie, she was till in a hysterical state, Stef took Callie's shoulders to turn the girl around, her back facing herself. "Turn around love" Stef noticed when Callie stiffened at the touch, and slightly jerked away.

"It's ok sweets, I'm just going to wash your hair."

Stef rinsed Callie's hair with water and started, gently washing her hair in silence. She was going to try to talk to Callie, but heard her crying, and decided to wait.

Callie didn't know whether she should let Stef wash her hair or not, but it felt really nice and helped calm her down a little bit. Callie remembered when her mom used to wash her hair. Thinking about her mom made her cry even harder.

When Stef was done rinsing the shampoo out of Callie's hair, she grabbed the towel of the counter and wrapped it around Callie's shoulders. "Ok love stand up." Stef helped Callie out of the shower wrapping the towel around her tightly.

"No please, I'm sorry."

"Callie sweetie it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again. Please I don't want to do this."

Stef moved against the wall and sat down, pulling Callie into her side. Callie pulled away from her touch frantically.

"No I'll be good I promise, please don't touch me."

"Callie baby listen to me sweetheart your safe, no one can hurt you here. I've got you"

Callie struggled against Stef's grasp for 15 minutes before calming down a little bit, and falling into her side from exhaustion. Stef held Callie in her arms gently rocking her, and playing with her hair.

"Callie sweets, do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know."

"You can tell me anything, you can trust me and Lena, and come to us with anything."

"I'm scared."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I don't know… everything I guess."

"You have nothing to be afraid of anymore. What were you thinking about Callie, who hurt you?"

Callie hesitated for a while. She had only known the fosters for a week, but she already felt like she could trust them, and she wanted so badly to open up to them and tell them all of her secretes that she has kept built up inside for so long.

"My foster father, he umm… he would put me in the shower with freezing cold water, and he umm…"

"It's ok, take your time."

Stef's heart was already breaking for the young girl siting in her arms, the girl who was failed by the system and has gone through more than any 16 year old should.

"He would hold my head under the water, sometimes until I passed out. Then he… He t, touched me." Callie began sobbing in Stef's arms.

"Callie my sweet girl, you need to know that none of this is your fault, I will never let anyone ever hurt you like that again, and as long as you are under this roof you are safe."

"I can still feel it, I can still feel him."

"Just let it all out." Stef sat with Callie in her arms letting her cry out some of the pain that she had been keeping inside for so long.

After an hour of crying Callie was physically, and emotionally exhausted. Stef helped Callie get in her pajamas, and tucked her into bed. Callie had spent 16 years of her life with no one to talk to, keeping secretes, and hiding her pain. It may take a long process to get Callie to open up but Stef Knew Callie and Jude where not going anywhere anytime soon.

What are some things you would like me to write about, that happened to Callie in the past?

Input on the story would be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok Jude, you get to pick the movie tonight, and Callie and Jesus go pick out some snacks to eat."

Jude picked Jumanji, while Callie and Jesus rummaged through the kitchen cupboards gathering snakes. They grabbed chips, soda, leftover candy, chocolate chip cookies and put a bag of popcorn in the microwave.

Jesus leaned against the counter opening his favorite snack, vinegar chips. "Callie, have you ever tried these? They are so good!"

"No, I have never had them before."

"Her you should try one."

"No thanks, I would rather not."

"Are you sure? They are delicious." Jesus said walking a little closer to Callie. When he got closer, Callie could smell the strong smell of vinegar, that made her gag a little.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Callie tried to hold herself back, but the smell was too strong for her to handle. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand, and ran to the bathroom.

Stef and Lena saw Callie running to the bathroom and jumped right into mom mode. Walking into the bathroom they saw Callie kneeling on the floor, puking into the toilet, and crying.

Lena kneeled behind her pulling her hair back, and holding it in place. "Oh sweetheart." Lena started rubbing her back, comforting the sick, crying girl.

"Callie, are you getting sick?" Lena started feeling Callie's forehead, and looking for signs that she could be coming down with something, but she saw nothing.

"No, I'm fine, I'm not sick."

Callie leaned forward again, throwing up once more. "Sweetie are you sure, why are you throwing up?"

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I won't get sick."

Stef took a wet washcloth and placed it on Callie's neck, holding it there. "Sweets it's ok if you're sick, you can tell us, we won't get mad."

"I'm not sick, I just smelled something that made me feel nauseous."

"What did you smell?" Lena's was trying to figure out what could she have smelled that made her so sick.

"It was nothing, just Jesus's food."

"Sweets, you threw up because you smelt food, you're probably coming down with something."

"No, it was vinegar."

Stef and Lena looked at each other, they knew whatever Callie was about to tell them wasn't going to be good.

Lena gently rubbed Callie's back. 'Sweetheart, why did the smell of vinegar make you sick?"

"My foster dad would use vinegar as a punishment for "Talking Back" he would make me leave it in my mouth for a really long time, so it would burn. Then he would make me drink the whole bottle of it, if I threw up then I would have to drink more of it. It would always make me so sick, and then he would make me clean up afterword. He did this almost every night that finally I ended up in the hospital, with heart complications from all of the salt I was drinking. I was in the hospital for a week, before getting placed in a different foster home.

Lena and Stef's heart was breaking even more, as they listened to Callie tell her story.

"How long where you in that home?"

"Only 2 months"

"Sweetie, it's ok that you're sick we don't mind when our kids are sick, we are never going to punish you with vinegar, or put anything in your mouth."

"Why not?"

"Because Callie, we love you, we are not going to harm you in anyway."

"But what if I do something bad?"

"Then Lena and I will sit down and talk to you, we are not going to physically punish you."

They watched Callie for a minute, she looks as if she had a war going on inside her head, and a confused look on her face.

"Is there anything else you would like to talk about?"

"No, I want to go watch the movie, if that's ok?"

'Sure thing, here brush your teeth real quick to get that taste out of your mouth, Stef and I will be in the living room, come out when you're done."

Callie brushed her teeth and joined them in the living room. There were two seats that she could sit in. The chair away from everyone, or on the couch in between Stef and Lena. She wanted to sit by them, but she didn't know if they wanted her to.

As if Lena read her mind she said, "You can sit over here if you would like."  
Callie sat in between Stef and Lena and snuggled under the blanket. Half way into the movie she fell asleep with her head resting on Stef's shoulder. She didn't know why but the closeness felt so nice.

* * *

Let me know if there is anything you would like to see in the story. :)


	3. Chapter 3

By the time the movie was over, Jude, Mariana, and Callie where out like lights. "Stef, do we have to wake all of the sleepy heads up?"

"Na, we can just let them sleep down here." Stef gently stood up, laying Callie's head on the couch and covering her back up, while Lena covered Jude and Mariana with blankets.

"Ok Brandon, Jesus go ahead and head upstairs to bed loves."

As Lena and Stef went upstairs to go to bed neither of them could get Callie out of their minds.

"Lena what are we going to do about Callie? The poor girl has been through hell and back, she is always so scared that the first thing she does wrong we are going to kick her and Jude out."

"We just have to be gentle, and patient with her. She has seen more pain at 16 then any child should ever have to, we need to find ways to get her to trust us, and we have to earn her trust.

"Baby these stories are breaking my heart, I'm glad that she is opening up to us enough to tell us some her secrets that she has been holding in for so long, but it really hurts my heart. I have always known her and Jude had been through a lot, but I never really realized how many challenges they faced. I guess just hearing her tell us, hearing it in words makes it feel more real. If I could take all of this pain away from her I would, I hate seeing her suffer like she is."

"I know it's not fair that any child has to go through this, but the past cannot be changed, so we have to focus on the now of the situation, and make sure that from now on she never has to go through anything like she has in the past, the only pain I ever want Callie to feel again is the pain of heartbreak. I want her to feel normal teenage pain not the pain from her past. And I want to be here to help her when she does feel that pain."

"Ok well I think we should get some sleep, and clear are minds a bit."

'Night babe"

About 30 minutes after Stef and Lena had fallen asleep, they were awoken by someone screaming.

"Callie!" Stef and Lena jumped out of bed, running down the stairs to Callie.

Callie was thrashing around on the couch, and crying. "Mariana, Jude go upstairs and go back to bed please."

"I want to stay with my sister!"

'Jude baby, look at me, Callie is going to fine ok. She is just having a bad dream we are going to take care of her, go get some sleep buddy."

"Ok just make sure she is ok please?"

"We will baby"

"Callie sweetie, wake up baby it's just a dream."

"No Izzy, please no wake up, wake up!"

"Callie baby shh it's ok"

"No let them go, please stop it!"

Lena came over and shook Callie's shoulder a little harder trying to wake her up from her nightmare.

Callie shot up from the couch "Isabelle no"

Callie fell into Lena's side sobbing. "That's it let it all out baby." Lena gently rubbed Callie's back while Stef placed a reassuring hand on the girl's knee. They sat there in silence for a few moments letting Callie cry.

"Callie, sweetheart who is Izzy?"

"My s, sis, sis, t, she is my sister."

"Where is your sister?"

"She's dead."

'Ohh sweetheart, shhh it's ok."

"Callie how did Izzy die, can you tell us the story please, if you're not comfortable sharing right now you don't have to."

Callie didn't want to talk, but something in the back of her head told her to open up and share with Lena and Stef what happened.

Izzy is Jude's twin sister, she died when they were 9 years old, and I was 12 at the time. We were on our way home from school with our foster parents and we had just gotten our report cards, they were very strict with our grades anything lower than A+ and we would get punished for it, I usually took Jude and Izzy's punishments for them. I was used to getting hurt but I can't stand seeing them get hurt.

Izzy and Jude both got a bad grade on their report card, Jamie my foster dad took them upstairs while my foster mom Jennifer went to her bedroom to get high. He threw them on the floor and started beating them with his belt, I tried to stop him but I couldn't

He hit them for a few minutes before leaving, I knew there was more coming I just didn't know what it would be this time. I heard the bathwater running, I thought he was going to put them in an ice bath.

When he came in I tried to fight him of but I wasn't strong enough, he grabbed Izzy and Jude taking them in the bathroom, I tried to get in but he closed the door, I tried to break it down but I just couldn't. I couldn't see anything but I knew what he was doing, he was holding them under the water. Usually he just does it until we would pass out, but he was extra mad this time and I was worried he was going to do more.

I called the cops, I usually don't do this because they don't help us and then it just makes things worse for us in the long run. But when they got to the house it was too late. Izzy was already dead, and Jude spent a few months in the PICU.

It's all my fault I should have done something, I should have stopped him, it's all my fault.

"Callie sweets, this is not your fault, there is nothing you could have done about it. You tried baby, you tried."

"I failed her, and more than once, I was supposed to protect her!"

"No baby you didn't fail her, not at all"

"He t, touched her, I was supposed to make sure that would never happened!"

"Sweetheart, that was not your fault, you could have done nothing to prevent it from happening, and you are still a child and you were only 12 years old at the time."

"It should have been me, not her."

"It shouldn't have been either one of you Callie, neither one of you deserved it."

"I did, I always deserve bad things."

"That might be what your previous foster parents have told you, but it is in no way true, and it will never be true."

"You don't understand! Sooner or later I will do something to screw up and you won't want me anymore, because I'm a freaking screw up I deserve everything I get because I bring it on myself by screwing up all the time. I'm the reason my family is dead, I'm the reason Jude has been through so much crap, I'm worthless, fat, stupid, and a whore, he is right, they are all right I mess everything up!"

Hearing what Callie thought of herself because things she has been told over the years broke their hearts even more than they already where.

"Callie look at me, you are none of those things, you don't deserve the things you have been through, you are the kindest, bravest, and strongest girl I know and you deserve so much more then you have. You don't have to worry about getting kicked out because you and Jude are not going anywhere anytime soon love."

"Can I go to bed now, I just want to go to sleep?"

"Yeah sweetie, do you want us to sleep down here tonight?" Callie didn't answer but they saw the look in her eyes.

Stef got up from kneeling on the floor and placed a pillow on her lap, motioning for Callie to lay her head in her lap. Stef played with Callie's hair and rubbed her back until Callie fell asleep.

* * *

What do you think about this chapter? Love it, hate it? Don't forget to let me know what you would like to see in up coming chapters, I'm trying to incorporate all suggestions into the story. Sorry if there are some spelling mistakes in this chapter I was kind of rushing to get it done tonight. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

"Callie sweets are you ok? You've been in the bathroom for a while."

After getting no response, Stef pushed the door open. "Callie baby, what did you do?" Callie sat in the corner of the bathroom with blood running down her leg. Stef walked over and kneeled next to the teen.

Callie inched further back into the corner. "I'm sorry please don't send me away, I won't do it again, I'm sorry!"

"Callie baby, I'm not mad at you sweetie, its ok come her love."

'No, I'm sorry"

"Callie can I see your leg for a minute?" At this point Callie had her legs pulled up to her chest. Callie didn't say anything, she let out small whimpers, burying her head in her knees.

"Callie, I need to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine, it's not that bad."

"Sweetheart I need to look at them, I need to take care of them and make sure they don't get infected. Would you like me to get Lena to come up here with us?"

"No, I don't want her to see me like this."

"Ok baby, let me see now."

Callie slowly lowered her legs, so that the cuts where now visible to Stef's eyes. She studied them for a short moment, she then reached over to the cabinet below the sink and grabbed the first aid kit.

"No, what are you doing?"

"Sweetie I need to get these cuts to stop bleeding."

"It's fine."

"No Callie it's not fine"

"Please don't touch me!" It was supposed to come out strong, but instead it came out barley a whisper.

"Baby, its ok I'm going to help you, I'm not going to hurt you."

Stef placed a thick towel on Callie's thigh putting pressure on it to insure that the bleeding would stop. Callie whimpered and jerked away from the touch.

Stef moved to where she was sitting against the wall. "Callie come here love." Stef pulled Callie into her side holding onto her with a firm grasp.

"Stef, I don't feel good."

"What's wrong baby, are you lightheaded?"

"Yeah, I'm tired."

"Callie, you can't fall asleep right now baby.'

"LENA, honey can you please come upstairs for a moment." Lena knew by the urgency, and firmness, in Stef's voice that something was wrong. 'Stef what's wrong?" She said as she walked into the bathroom and saw Stef holding Callie, while still putting pressure on her bleeding leg.

"Callie sweetheart!"

"Lena please go get me a juice box and a pack of those gummy snacks, we need to make sure Callie doesn't pass out."

"Lena came back with the requested items. 'Stef, are you sure we shouldn't just take her to the hospital she doesn't look to good."

"No please don't make me go, I will be good I promise! No doctors I'll be a good girl"

"Shh calm down baby. We will take her if the bleeding does not stop in 10 minutes."

"No Stef please don't make me."

"It's ok honey, you only have to go if things get to much worse."

"I don't like hospitals though, there scary."

"I know baby" Lena put the straw into the juice and handed the juice and gummies to Callie. "Her sweetie you need to drink and eat this, it will make you feel better."

Callie took a few sips of juice before moving onto the fruit snacks, slowly nibbling on them.

"Ok Callie I'm going to wash the cuts off with a washcloth ok? I'm going to be very gentle." When Stef started washing Callie's leg of a look of pain crossed Callie's face, Lena reached for her hand holding it in a comforting manner.

"They bled a lot, but they don't look to deep so good news is you won't need stitches. I'm going to put some Neosporin on it now, and bandage it up.

After finishing cleaning Callie's cuts Stef pulled Callie back into her side.

"Callie why did you do this to yourself?"

"It hurts…"

"What hurts baby?"

"My heart."

"Baby why does your heart hurt, maybe I can help you sweetheart, but first you have to tell me what's going in inside that little head of yours."

"Everyone leaves me, I don't actually belong anywhere, I'm too damaged to be loved, and I have too much baggage. Why can't I be normal?"

"Oh sweet girl I know you have been let down in the past, and people have hurt you. But you have got to believe me when I say Lena and I are nothing at all like any of your foster parents that you have had in the past. You are not damaged goods my love, you are so much more."

"I don't want to feel like this anymore."

"I know honey, things are going to get better for you I promise baby, and we are going to help you through all of this."

"You know what I think Callie needs?"

"Mama Sandwich!"

Callie sat in between Stef and Lena giggling. "Callie you need to promise me that you are going to try your best to stop self-harming, I know it's not easy, but promise me with our help you will try."

"I promise."

* * *

I'm thinking about adding in some cute family moments with Callie. What do you think should I keep the story only on Callie's struggles or should I add in cute moments as well? Let me know your ideas for upcoming chapters. :)


End file.
